<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologies that fall on deaf ears by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048476">Apologies that fall on deaf ears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Grooming, Guilt, Just a lot of emotions being felt, M/M, Manipulation, Power Imbalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>!! Previous(?): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113829</p><p>Hey it's Anon/Nonny from the 'Tease' fic back at it again with a followup ^_^<br/>This time it's just a bunch of hard emotions to go through and Tommy coming to terms with them, sorta unhealthily.</p><p>This is for my homies on problematic mcyt twit - Sorry I'm unable to write nsfw since I'm pretty sex-repulsed and I wanted more Wilbur being kinda sociopathic and Tommy being uneasy ig LMAO<br/>Yet again, this FAN-FICTION isn't for people who are unable to deal with themes of pedophilia in writing.</p><p>AO3 is a site to post fan works (or original works) *without any restrictions*. It's why it has tags and filters. I usually try to hide fics as much as I can so they don't pop up in the recents, please stray from commenting the same three arguments over and over it really is repetitive. But you can do what you want still, not my job to boss you on how you spend your time on the internet</p><p>You're free to move on and not give this attention, I've been healthily dealing with my own trauma, being the most happy I've ever been in recent years.<br/>Words on a screen shouldn't reflect or matter to you. Even if they're odd/weird. Content creators won't find this unless you shove it in their faces or constantly talk about it. Thank you q_q</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologies that fall on deaf ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! Previous(?): https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113829</p><p>Hey it's Anon/Nonny from the 'Tease' fic back at it again with a followup ^_^<br/>This time it's just a bunch of hard emotions to go through and Tommy coming to terms with them, sorta unhealthily.</p><p>This is for my homies on problematic mcyt twit - Sorry I'm unable to write nsfw since I'm pretty sex-repulsed and I wanted more Wilbur being kinda sociopathic and Tommy being uneasy ig LMAO<br/>Yet again, this FAN-FICTION isn't for people who are unable to deal with themes of pedophilia in writing.</p><p>AO3 is a site to post fan works (or original works) *without any restrictions*. It's why it has tags and filters. I usually try to hide fics as much as I can so they don't pop up in the recents, please stray from commenting the same three arguments over and over it really is repetitive. But you can do what you want still, not my job to boss you on how you spend your time on the internet</p><p>You're free to move on and not give this attention, I've been healthily dealing with my own trauma, being the most happy I've ever been in recent years.<br/>Words on a screen shouldn't reflect or matter to you. Even if they're odd/weird. Content creators won't find this unless you shove it in their faces or constantly talk about it. Thank you q_q</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks passed after the incident with Wilbur.</p><p>Tommy pushed it to the back of his mind, not wanting to feel affected by it<br/>
He was merely wary of Wil now, but he felt fine!</p><p>He wanted to feel fine</p><p>He didn’t <em>really</em> feel fine though.</p><p>Countless sessions of playing Minecraft with Tubbo, texting with Schlatt about his future, hanging with Phil - it ate at him to let people know what happened to him.<br/>
He wanted to tell someone so fucking bad but he couldn’t get himself to.</p><p>Whenever the topic of Wilbur popped up, Tommy could feel his mouth go dry.<br/>
He’s just overreacting, he has no right to get such a distaste whenever someone mentioned his curly-haired friend.</p><p>Friend.</p><p>
 <em>Friends don’t do that to one another, do they?</em>
</p><p>He felt a weird twist in his stomach whenever he thought about Wilbur, he cared about him a lot, looked to him as an older brother figure!<br/>
Though, he had started feeling some unexplainable feelings about him prior to the accident.</p><p>Warm, comfortable feelings of wanting to hold his hand, to cuddle and watch a movie. To feel safe and protected around Wilbur, as if Wil would give him the world..<br/>
Those were just empty hopes, he knew Wilbur probably had a thing for Nikki so he wouldn’t ever push him for something he didn’t even understand.</p><p>Wil would call him silly, childish. Just a child.</p><p> </p><p>Something clicked in Tommy.</p><p>Was.. Was Wil honest when he was drunk that night?<br/>
At the time he felt like he was just talking to the same Wilbur as always, but a bit more open about his feelings and a lot more expressive.</p><p>He remembered all the sweet words Wilbur showered him with, some a tad weirder than others, but they were nice to hear nonetheless.</p><p>Usually, Wilbur was very cold to Tommy, referring to him as lesser - a mere child, there were some moments in recent times where he’s been a lot more lighthearted though..</p><p>It pulled at his heartstrings.</p><p>He missed Wilbur, he missed Wilbur so damn much but he knew it’s best for him to ease up on being in contact with him for a bit.</p><p>They needed to discuss the events of that night, and that was a gut-wrenching thought.</p><p>-</p><p>Wilbur had tried texting Tommy on multiple occasions, but gave up once he realized Tommy wouldn’t listen to him.</p><p>Tommy looks back on the messy apologies from both that night and the couple of days after. Countless ‘sorry’s and essays of Wilbur expressing that it was a mistake and that he regrets it.</p><p>Wilbur was only really sorry that he made Tommy uncomfortable, not about incident itself.<br/>
He… actually thought about the incident, a lot.</p><p>He finally got to feel up Tommy, to use his body to get off, he even strived for more.<br/>
He wanted to have Tommy at his mercy, to pound him into the bed early in the morning while Tommy was still groggy and waking up. To grope him and manhandle him at his will. To hump him while he was voice calling Tubbo..</p><p>He wanted to have Tommy as a boywife, a little toy he could use and abuse, but he curses society’s morals for not letting him have what he wants.</p><p>Wilbur considers himself such a nice guy, a gentleman for being able to put off his emotions about the blonde and keep them on the down low so no one would ever expect anything.</p><p>He’d even be extra mean to Tommy so his viewers wouldn’t ever suspect that he’s grooming him in the past.</p><p>Countless discord voice call sessions where he’d touch himself under his table listening to Tommy’s voice, always being hesitant to turn on his camera when Tommy asked him out of fear that Tommy would see the crimson blush spread on his face and his breathlessness. </p><p>He let out a pained laugh, he really loved that stupid boy.</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy’s emotions are confused at the thought of being with Wilbur.. dating him? Being in love? It sounded so nice and simple. It sounded like better times- forgetting the incident.</p><p>Whilst Wilbur’s emotions are purely lustful, greedy even. He wanted to claim Tommy as his and push away all their other friends so he could relish in Tommy’s maximum attention, but it was too early for that now..</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy heard a discord notification from his headset as he was on the floor petting his dog.<br/>
He got up to check what it was.</p><p>Ah.. a DM from Wilbur.</p><p>“Tommy? Can we talk” </p><p>Tommy sighs, deciding to text him back for the first time in weeks.</p><p>“Sure, when?”</p><p>Wilbur felt his breathing hitch from getting such a fast response.<br/>
They discussed about time and date, no emotions behind the text.</p><p>They agreed to meet at Wil’s place, no jokes or gags, they just needed to have a genuine talk about the events that unfolded.<br/>
Time seemed to go slow til the day of the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt on edge the entire ride there, his dad asking him if he’s sure that he’s fine hanging out with Wilbur, Fundy and Nikki on his own.</p><p>Oh yeah.. Tommy lied that there’d be multiple people there with him.</p><p>He nodded, softly laughing with his dad to lighten the mood, he wouldn’t want him to get suspicious right before dropping him off.</p><p>Tommy stood at Wilbur’s front door.<br/>
He could hear his dad’s car in the distance, driving off. </p><p>All alone.</p><p>He’s all alone yet again, facing his worries head on.<br/>
He mustered a breath, ready to knock on the brunette’s door. </p><p>Wilbur opened the door as Tommy’s hand hovered over it to knock, friendly smile plastered on his face.<br/>
He opened his arms to an inviting hug, saying a warm “Hey Tommy”.</p><p>They always hugged when seeing each other.. </p><p>But Tommy can’t get himself to accept it, walking right past Wilbur, a swift ‘sorry’ before heading to his Livingroom.<br/>
Tommy plopped down on the beige couch, resting his back on the soft cushions, doing anything to relax and ease the tension he was feeling. God his head hurt already.</p><p>“So Tommy, how’ve you been?” Wilbur didn’t feel like sitting down.</p><p>Tommy felt a bit hazy.<br/>
“It’s been nice! Days have been going a bit slow, but that’s fine. How ‘bout you, Wilbur?” he looked up at him. Suddenly feeling like this is a mere checkup after not talking for so long.</p><p>“I’ve been swell..” Wilbur looked down “..A lot on my mind since that night”<br/>
Tommy shifted his eyes to look at the coffee table, only taking in the older man’s voice.</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>Wilbur was a bit dumbfounded by Tommy’s question, but he straightened himself up.<br/>
He needed to come clean, to be the bigger person and tackle the subject, no small talk.</p><p>“..Look Tommy, no one should have to go through such a thing. I’m so fucking sorry for ruining our friendship because of—of how irresponsible I was!” his tone rose.</p><p>“It’s fine Wilbur! It really didn’t cross my mind, haha, geez you worry so much!” Tommy couldn’t help but brush the situation off. As if his past stress and worries didn’t exist. As if he didn’t think of the soft grunts coming from Wilbur and feeling Wilbur’s erection right against him that night didn’t make him cry himself to sleep at times.</p><p>He suppressed the thought. </p><p>That occasion shouldn’t ruin their friendship, should it?<br/>
Tommy gripped at his shirt, head full of different thoughts of if it was worth ignoring Wil for so long, that’s so rude of him to leave him on read. Giving Wil no sense of closure while the guilt must’ve been eating him up the past weeks.</p><p>Wilbur didn't really feel much guilt.</p><p>Wil’s only guilt is pushing Tommy away,<br/>
he wants him back so fucking bad.</p><p>“…Y’sure you’re fine with what happened?”<br/>
Wilbur inched closer, concerned, trying to read Tommy’s expression.</p><p>Tommy gulped and nodded.</p><p>“Seesh Wil, I already said it once, you worry too much!” Tommy let out a laugh to calm himself down “I don’t want to lose you, Wilbur, I really do consider you very close... plus you were drunk.. hah” he gripped his shirt more. He could feel the sweat at the back of his neck.</p><p>Wilbur let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>This was much easier than how he thought this conversation would happen.<br/>
He thought Tommy would be pissed, yelling at him, yet he’s so calm and reserved, he could sense how nervous he was.</p><p>It was too early to ask this question, Wil knew it.<br/>
But it itched at him til he finally decided to drop it.</p><p>“..You forgive me, right Tommy?”<br/>
Wilbur looked Tommy in the eyes, uncomfortable silence in the room.<br/>
A silence Tommy feels is too familiar.</p><p>Wilbur had a soft yet somewhat hopeful glare as Tommy looked away not meet Wil’s eyes again.<br/>
He heard Wilbur shuffle and change positions, being in front of him now.</p><p>Tommy got snapped out of his trance-like state by feeling Wilbur pull him into a tight hug, he couldn’t stop himself from starting to shake.<br/>
He knows Wilbur wouldn’t hurt him again, that last time was a mistake but he can’t control his body from instinctively needing to push away from the hug, but Wil wasn’t letting him.</p><p>“Please stop shaking..” Wilbur huffed out.<br/>
After a moment of hesitation Tommy hugged Wil back, feeling pressured that if he didn’t Wilbur would feel bad.</p><p>Wil lifted his hand up slightly to pet Tommy’s hair while still holding him close, this is the closest he’d let him be in a while and Wil was so starved for his touch. It was addicting.<br/>
He pulled on the blonde’s hair a bit and shifted to plant a smooch on his cheek.</p><p>“I love you, you know that Tommy”</p><p>Baby blue eyes meet dark brown as Tommy pulled back a bit to look at Wilbur more clearly.<br/>
He didn’t seem to look guilty or sad, he seemed relaxed, a hint of joy in his features.</p><p>“I know, Wil..”</p><p>Wilbur smiled at Tommy’s hesitation before pulling him in for a full-blown kiss.</p><p>Tommy didn’t fight it, in his mind this is what he owes Wil as an apology.<br/>
He felt himself tearing up but he held it in, Wilbur’s hands gently holding Tommy’s cheeks so he wouldn’t pull away.</p><p>Wilbur tasted like peppermint.</p><p>…Did he really plan this out to be their first kiss?<br/>
The whole talk beforehand was leading to Wilbur’s lips on his?</p><p>The thought plagued Tommy’s mind.</p><p>He.. trusts him.<br/>
He trusts Wilbur with many things, including that he really is in love with Tommy.<br/>
Tommy will eventually learn to love Wilbur back as much as Wilbur does. He just needed time..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>